


The Stork

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Jeff, Future Fic, M/M, Papa!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Nick, Jeff and their 3 year old son Jaime. I may continue this</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stork

"Whatcha doing baby?" Nick asked his 3 year old son who was sitting at the kitchen table coloring.

"Witing a yetter" replied Jaime his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Nick smiled and ruffled his son's blonde hair that he inherited from his "Daddy". "Writing a letter to who, Jaime?"

"The stork" Jaime replied seriously.

Nick looked at his son puzzled "The stork? Baby, why are you writing to the stork?"

Jaime sighed and looked at his Papa with all the seriousness a 3 year old could muster and replied "Because Papa, the stork is the one who brings the babies!"

"Oh" replied Nick slightly shocked "Are you telling me you want a little brother or sister?" he asked sitting down at the table with Jaime.

Jaime nodded "If I wite to the stork maybe he will bring me one?" he asked hopefully.

Nick chuckled "Tell you what Jaime, I'll talk to Daddy and then maybe Daddy and I will call the stork, ok?"

Jaime thought about it for a moment then nodded "Ok, Papa" he said then he trotted off into the living room to watch cartoons.

Nick smiled and shook his head "Now I wonder where that came from?" he said quietly to himself.

"Where what came from Baby?" said a familiar voice behind Nick.

Nick spun around and faced his husband "Jeff? What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you for another hour or two" he said going over and giving Jeff a hug.

Jeff chuckled "Well I know you had today off and you were home with Jaime so I came home a little early." replied Jeff wrapping his arms around Nick and giving his a passionate kiss.

"Papa, can I …Daddy?" said Jaime stopping when he saw Jeff. Jaime gasped then ran to Jeff "Daddy!" he yelled and hugged Jeff's legs.

"Hey little man" said Jeff picking his son up and kissing his hair. "I love you"

Jaime giggled "I love you too Daddy" he said hugging Jeff around the neck.

"Were you going to ask me something Jaime?" asked Nick.

Jaime stopped and thought a minute "Oh yeah, Papa can I watch a movie?" he asked as Jeff put him down.

Nick smiled "Of course, what do you want to watch, little one?" Nick asked as he followed his son into the living room.

A few minutes later he returned and kissed Jeff "I love you Baby, are you hungry?"

"I love you too, Nicky, and no I'm fine right now, thanks" he replied sitting down at the table with Nick "Babe what were you talking about when I came home?"

"Hmm? Oh, Jaime, he told me he was writing to the stork when he was coloring" said Nick

Jeff raised an eyebrow "The stork?"

Nick nodded "He told me that he was writing to the stork because the stork is the one that brings the babies and he wants a little brother or sister" said Nick "So I told him that I would talk to you and then maybe you and I would call the stork"

Jeff chuckled "So he wants a little brother or sister?" he asked "Well I wouldn't mind having another one if you wouldn't"

"I agree Jaime is old enough now that we would only have one in diapers and Jaime could help if he wanted to" replied Nick.

"So maybe we ought to call Dr. Matthews about making another baby tomorrow? I mean I know it's expensive the way we got Jaime but he is ours biologically and I'd really like the next one to be too." said Jeff.

Nick nodded "Yes, besides you and I have good jobs and we can afford to do this again" he replied kissing Jeff.

"Eww, yucky!" said Jaime from the doorway.

Nick and Jeff laughed "It's not yucky because I love your Papa so I can kiss him all I want" said Jeff picking Jaime up and spinning him around. "That's why I kiss you too, because I love you" he said as he blew raspberries on Jaime's tummy as Jaime giggled.


End file.
